Allen
Allen *'Number': 60114 *'Class': LNER Peppercorn A1 *'Designer': Arthur Peppercorn *'Builder': Doncaster Works *'Built': 1948 *'Configuration': 4-6-2 Allen (full name W.P. Allen) is a relatively new A1 Pacific who lives at Copley Hill. Bio Allen was built at Doncaster Works in 1948. When he first entered service, he was unnamed. He was soon allocated to Copley Hill, in Leeds, where he met Sir Ralph and Stephen for the very first time. They soon became good friends. Allen was put to work on the fast passenger trains, but he also pulled goods trains as well. Sometime between 1950 and 1952, Allen and Sir Ralph had a time trial race to see who could pull the Midday Express the fastest. Although Sir Ralph won, Allen was told that he had managed to go faster than any member of his class had gone before, and Sir Ralph decides to give the prize, running the Fair Maid express, to Allen, saying it was a great effort. After Stephen had his accident, Allen was deeply hurt as he thought his friend was scrapped, but was delighted when it turned out to not be true. He was also rather confused about Scott saying that Sir Ralph couldn't be the engine he said he was. When Gronk, the diesel shunter, arrived at the yard, Allen was one of the first engines to make friends with him. Also, when Deltic revealed the truth about Nigel's movement to the Out of Use line, Allen stood up to him, and was threatened by the diesel. Allen also thought that Gronk shouldn't be punished for his actions, and was surprised when Stephen told Gronk to leave Copley Hill. On Halloween in 1959, whilst Allen was boasting about not being afraid of ghosts, he was absolutely scared when Sir Ralph blew his whistle. The next day, he is teased about it, and whilst he is going to sleep that night, the only engine left in the yard, the ghost of Gadwall, the A4 Pacific, appears next to the sheds, hinting that Allen's final day is approaching. Persona Allen is a cocky, boastful, but friendly engine, who always helps out when he is needed. Basis Allen is based on a Peppercorn A1 Pacific. He is based on the real No. 60114 W.P. Allen, which was cut up in 1964. Livery When he first entered service in 1948, Allen was painted in British Railways apple green. In 1950, he was repainted into BR Express Passenger blue, which he wore until 1959, when he was repainted in BR Brunswick green. Appearances *A Great Problem Goes West! *Veto a V2! *Hawk, Aye! *Nigel, Herbert and the Cows *Hand of the Fair Maid! *Goodbye, Stephen the Green Engine! *Christmas, 1952 *Scott and the Herring Gull *Birds of a Feather *"The Legacy of Gadwall" *"Hawk Eyed" *"Hawk the Hunter" *"Suburban Tank" (mentioned) *"Silent Night" *"Day of the Deltic" *"The Parting of Ways" (does not speak) *"Great Scott!" *"Fowler's Ghost" *"The Ghosts of Engines Past" *"Tornado and the Last Run to the Cross" Books *Project Allen Trivia *Allen was the first character introduced in the series. *According to Simon Martin, Allen was originally named Arthur, a name later passed on to another character. *From Episodes 1 to 11, Allen's model had the number 60161, and the name North British. Gallery AllenEpisode1.jpg|Allen in black-and-white Hand of the Fair Maid1.jpg|Allen at the station AGreatProblemGoesWest2.jpg|Allen with Sir Ralph and Stephen Hawk and Allen.jpg|Allen and Hawk Goodbye, Stephen the Green Engine2.jpg|Sad confused Allen Hand of the Fair Maid4.jpg|Allen at Leeds Central Veto a V2!4.jpg|Herbert and Allen Hawk, Aye2.jpg Hand of the Fair Maid2.jpg Christmas, 1952 3.jpg Pommern.jpg|A member of Allen's class Scott and the Herring Gull3.jpg Scott and the Herring Gull2.jpg Category:Tender Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Copley Hill Residents Category:Peppercorn Designs Category:Eastern Region Category:4-6-2